They Love the Music
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Una noches de invierno, sin nada que ponerse No le hagan caso al Summary que no se me ocurrió otra cosa .


**Disclaimer****Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Y la canción "November Rain" tampoco es de mi autoría si no del grupo Guns n' Rose. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

"**They Love the music"**

-¡Oh, Mierda!-masculló -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- un frío tremendo le recorrió la columna, desnuda, nada más con una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo, era obvio, encima con el frío del invierno.

Suspiró y encogida comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación, intentando darse calor frotándose los brazos con sus manos."Frío, frío" era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la chica "Detesto bañarme por la noches, lo odio, definitivamente no lo vuelvo hacer, es mejor en las mañanas o la tarde", frunció los labios y el entre-cejo relajándose solo cuando entró a su habitación.

Aferró la toalla a su cuerpo y luego tomó otra para comenzar a secarse sus cortos y sedosos cabellos azulados, observando su figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo:

Si, definitivamente ella había crecido, ya no era aquella niña de 16 años, sus facciones eran más finas, más serenas dando paso a la madurez, pero aún conservaba ese brillo inocente y aniñado que la caracterizaba. Estaba más alta, más esbelta, sus pechos habían aumentado de tamaño como ella quería hace unos años, eran justos a su medida, también sus caderas habían aumentado de tamaño, pero sin llegar a exagerar o a parecer vulgares. Sus piernas largas y níveas ahora las mostraba en todo su esplendor. Akane a sus 18 años, había cambiado muchísimo en cuanto a lo físico se trataba, pero aun así seguía igual de hermosa y cautivante que a sus 16.

Su carácter también había tenido sus cambios, pero no tantos. a decir verdad seguía un tanto inocente, aunque en ocasiones bastante mal pensada... Agresiva en bastante aspectos, no podía cocinar nada a excepción de una sopa de miso y arroz con curry, lo único que le quedaba comestible y podría decirse incluso sabroso. Seguía igual de vivaz y desprendiendo aquella alegría que tanto la caracterizaba, su sonrisa y simpatía seguía cautivando a muchos. También por supuesto seguía igual de voluble que antes, se enojaba con facilidad ante cualquier comentario de su prometido...

La relación de los muchachos tampoco había cambiado, con excepción de pequeños detalle, no por ello menos importantes. El hablaba, ella hablaba, el insultaba, ella golpeaba y listo, la pelea se daba por terminaba. Pero ahora Akane se mostraba un tanto más sensible, por lo tanto Ranma había agarrado la costumbre de ir a su ventana después de cada pelea y disculparse. Ranma era inocente en ciertos situaciones, y ambos prometieron hacer un pacto, por lo que en estas situaciones, Ranma en vez de ir a pedir perdón iba a explicar la situación mientras Akane con un poco de esfuerzo de mantenía en silencio, de este modo las cosas se desenvolvían mejor. Ya después de dos años y las locuras seguían, un "Me preocupas" o "Me importas" salían de vez en cuando sin percatarse, los celos por parte de ambos muchachos salían a relucir... en fin, cambiamos y no cambiamos... igual y diferente. En fin.

El frío siguió recorriéndole la columna vertebral, una vez y se aseguro de que su cabello no chorreara y ya más o menos húmedo, aferró más la toalla a su cuero y si dirigió a su cajón...no lo encontró. Frunció los labios y observo el techo en actitud pensativa, nada... recorrió su habitación de esquina a esquina, entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza, más bien dos cosas:

Una: que la familia no estaba, de hecho en la casa solo estaban ella y su prometido; y Dos: Que sus dos pijamas y la camisa rota estilo emo que ocupaba de repuesto, estaban mojadas, debido a que las hoy en la tarde y ya como a las 9 comenzó una lluvia torrencial.

Maldijo su suerte

Salió de su habitación de la misma manera que entro, envuelta solo en una toalla y tiritando de frió, cruzó el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su hermana mayor Nabiki, temblorosa acerco su mano a la perilla de la puerta, la forzó un par de veces. Cerrado. Era obvio y su hermana no quería que entraran a su habitación, hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a cruzar el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Kasumi, la dulzura hecha mujer. Entro, se dirigió al armario, una vez no haría daño, al menos hasta que se secaran sus ropas, pero no encontró rastro alguno del camisón purpura que ella ocupaba como pijama, en el armario solo habían largos vestidos, seguro y se lo había llevado. Masculló un par de maldiciones y salió del cuarto.

No encontraba ninguna alternativa a su pequeñísimo dilema del pijama, pero no tenía nada más que camisas, un tanto ajustadas, polerones y chalecos que picaban en el cuerpo, y mini faldas con calzas, o jeans.

Suspiró y siguió avanzando por el pasillo, cuando de pronto, estornudo... bien estaban hablando de ella, o comenzaba a resfriarse, estornudo nuevamente... y otra vez, creó que la segunda opción era la correcta.

De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, observó a su alrededor, cautelosa esperando que no hubiera rastro de él. Sonrió esperaba y no tener problemas aunque lo dudaba.

Sigilosa como gato entro a la actual habitación de su prometido, después de la boda y del incidente con la casa Saotome al muchacho se le fue otorgado un cuarto propio, tanto para su comodidad y también para la privacidad de Nodoka y Genma.

La chica se dio cuenta de que su prometido no estaba... por ningún lado, las ideas cruzaron su mente cerro su puño e inmediatamente la comenzó a rodear un aura oscura: _"E- e- ¡Ese maldito! Seguro esta con una de sus otras prometidas, maldito pervertido... Es igual a todos los demás hombres" _camino por la habitación sosteniendo su toalla observando a su alrededor, hasta detenerse frente al armario, en la zona derecha se encontraban 4 cajones ordenados hacía abajo, cerrados. La chica se agacho _"D-demo... este último tiempo, R-Ranma se a mostrado amable conmigo"_ una pequeña sonrisa abarco su rostro.

Su mano se acercó al primer cajón un tanto temblorosa, y finalmente luego de morderse un par de veces el labio, luego de tocar el cajón y separar la mano al instante se dispuso a abrirlo.

El primero, estaba lleno de cuadernos y libros de la escuela... todos intactos como si estuvieran nuevos: _"Bakayaro... De verdad no escribe nada en clases" _Akane frunció los labios y el entrecejo, negando con la cabeza y murmurando un "Idiota". Cerró el cajón de golpe y luego el siguiente:

-¡Kya!- lo cerró bruscamente al ver que no era nada más y nada menos que la ropa interior del muchacho de trenza un tonto carmín se apodero de sus mejillas, aguanto la respiración durante unos instantes y cerró los ojos... Luego se calmó y con cuidado abrió el siguiente cajón, con una lentitud extrema...

En ese cajón no había casi nada, si no cosas desparramadas habían algunas fotografías de los últimos viajes familiares, la bufanda que Akane había regalado a Ranma la navidad pasada, una pequeña nota que ella le había regalado en San Valentín junto con unos chocolates. Su... su cabello... Ranma le había confesado la última vez que jamás había desechado su cabello y que lo mantenía atado con la misma cinta, pero ella se negó a creerle, ahora podía comprobarlo Pareciera que ese cajón estaba justamente dedicado a ella. Nuevamente el rojo tiño sus mejillas, pero sonrió de manera dulce y tierna... esos pequeños detalles eran los que hacían que ella se enamorara más de él, era estúpidamente... tierno, así lo quería, el saber que al menos ella ocupaba un lugar en su corazón la llenaba de felicidad.

La muchacha suspiró y cerro lentamente el cajón, aun con aun sonrisita de felicidad en el rostro, entonces abrió el último cajón, donde Ranma guardaba sus pantalones y camisas, rebuscó, estaban la blanca, la purpura, la naranja, la azul de manga corta, mmm Ranma llevaba hoy la purpura de manga larga que llevo a Ryugenzawa, ósea... que la camisa china roja tan característica del muchacho se encontraba:

-¡Aquí esta! -chilló emocionada mientras sacaba del cajón la camisa china roja de su prometido, recordaba su calor y comodidad, la última vez que la ocupo cuando despertó en sus brazos. Observo nuevamente a su alrededor asegurándose. Frunció los labios y de puntillas salió de la habitación.

Ingresó a la suya y cerró la puerta de un golpe, suspirando. Observó la camisa y se mordió el labio, lo pensó, incluso paso por su mente la idea de devolverla, un frió recorrió su columna. Finalmente dejo caer la toalla y se coloco la camisa.

Le quedaba bastante grande, le cubría hasta poco más abajo de los muslos y las mangas tapaban sus manos, pero era cómoda y calentita. Se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo y se coloco de perfil lentamente, como examinándose, luego del otro lado. De espaldas diviso su figura en el espejo observando sobre su hombro. Luego de unos segundos observando su figura negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano:

-Tonta- murmuró- la ocupas como una pijama temporal, no estas modelando-sonrió de manera un tanto traviesa sin proponérselo. Sintió algo en el estomago.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, de pronto le subió el hambre. Observó nuevamente a su alrededor, sin saber derechamente el porqué y luego se coloco una pantuflas. Abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, cruzó el otro pasillo y entró a la cocina.

La muchacha de cabellos azulados comenzó a tararear una canción alegremente mientras revisa cada sector de la cocina en busca del algo que aplacara su hambre. Abrió el refrigerador que estaba casi vació, deberían de ir a comprar. Vio en la alacena, tampoco había nada, por último en los cajones, uno, dos, tres cajones abrió hasta encontrar su salvación, un paquete de galletas de vainilla con relleno de chocolate. Se relamió los labios y lentamente abrió el paquete. Tomo una galleta y se la llevo a la boca saboreándola ¡Que rico!

Se giro y cerró el cajón con su pie, para luego comenzar a caminar alegremente hacía la salida de la cocina, iría a su habitación y luego de comer se dormiría sin duda. No se había dado cuenta de nada, hasta que coloco su pie en el quinto escalón de la escalera:

-A-a... ¿Akane?- la susodicha se paralizó por completo, sintió cada cabello de su cuerpo erizarse y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente pensando que se iba a salir de su pecho.

Ranma... el muchacho se encontraba de igual manera paralizado, sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un potente color escarlata y sus puños y mandíbula se tensaron. Observó detalladamente a su prometida por detrás, sus cabellos revueltos y levemente húmedos, su espalda perfecta, su estrecha cintura amarrada con el cinturón de su camisa, pasando luego rápidamente a sus muslos, luego a sus largas y níveas piernas que... Un momento ¿S-su camisa? El muchacho de trenza incrédulo alzó una ceja, y di un paso en dirección a su prometida.

-A-Akane-repitió y finalmente luego de tomar aire formulo la pregunta- ¿Q-que haces con mi camisa?

Ahora sí que Akane quedo en un profundo estado de Shock, miro hacia abajo y noto su abdomen cubierto solamente por una camisa roja, hasta los muslos, sintió su rostro hervir: -Y-yo... Ra-Ranma yo...yo- y finalmente salió corriendo, segundos después se escucho un portazo.

_They Love The Music_

La muchacha, luego de ingresar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de manera brusca, tomo una almohada, enterró la cabeza y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Desgarró la almohada enterrando las uñas hasta romperla por completo, y en sus dedos solo quedó la espuma de relleno blanca.

Sintió entonces una brisa recorrer su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y allí estaba:

La ventana se encontraba abierta y recién entrando por ella, Ranma. El muchacho de cabello trenzado, aún con un tenue sonrojo, se acerco decidido a la muchacha y con los puños fuertemente cerrados...

Se detuvo a menos de un metro de ella, asombrado y ...horrorizado.

Se imagino de pronto a Akane pálida y sin pulso, con los ojos cerrados, sin vida, muerta. El verla con su camisa le recordaba a cuando pensó que estaba muerta en el Monte Fénix, inmóvil entre sus brazos. Inhaló con fuerza y finalmente habló:

-Akane, sácate mi camisa- exigió el chico, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿¡Que! ¡No!-chilló la chica cruzándose de brazos- Sal de aquí ¡No puedes ingresar a una habitación ajena sin permiso!

El chico alzó una ceja-Bueno, tu ingresaste a mi habitación sin mi permiso y encima te robaste mi camisa, así que no tienes derecho a reclamar.

-¡Ay Ranma! ¡No me puedes quitar la camisa! ¡Y-y si me la quitas ya verás!

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, encima que ella se veía condenadamente sexy, seguían llegando a su mente ciertos recuerdos y ya no era solo nerviosismo lo que invadía su cuerpo-¿A-a-así? ¿Y qué harás?-preguntó, intento sonar desafiante pero no salió nada más que un murmuro.

-Te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo, perro pervertido- achinó los ojos y lo observó desafiante.

-¡Pero es mi camisa!- le recriminó él.

-¡Pe-pe... Pero! ¡Por favor Ranma!- bajo la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma-Préstamela- musitó

Ranma sintió su corazón detenerse, al verla allí tan encantadora, pero pronto los recuerdos volvieron, su respiración se corto y la imaginó pálida en sus brazos. Se sintió perdido, pero no podía insistir esta vez de la misma manera.

-Akane-comenzó- me sienta mal el verte asó

-¿Cómo?

-Cu-cuando pensé que tú... en el Monte Fénix- no continúo y no fue necesario.

Akane gimió y rápidamente se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches de él y haciendo que Ranma enterrara la cabeza en el hueco de entre su hombro y su cuello. Luego comenzó a acariciar de manera maternal su cabeza. Ranma le correspondió abrazándola con desespero, aferrándola por la cintura y la espalda.

Unas semanas después de la boda fallida se decidieron a hablar, a pesar de que no se declararon, si revelaron ciertas cosas. Ranma luego de recordar que casi la cree muerta, fue capaz de confesarle que le preocupaba y que tenía miedo de perderle. Desde entonces se muestra comprensiva, trata de no mencionar el tema a y lo consuela cuando lo ve mal, cuando ve que los ojos azules pierden su brillo... lo abraza y es capaz de estar horas a su lado para calmarlo, porque lo que paso en Jusenkyo supuso un trauma para él más fuerte que lo que el resto de la familia llegara a imaginar.

La muchacha luego de abrazarlo durante unos minutos acariciando sus cabellos negros se separó y durante el lapso en el que ella se alejó Ranma se sintió vació

Akane se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomo su MP4 y unos audífonos , Ranma se limitó a observarla y luego a corresponder cuando ella tomo su mano.

Se acercaron a la cama que tenía su costado pegado a la pared, se recostaron apoyando la espalda en esta última, se colocaron los audífonos aun con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿November Rain?-preguntó Akane en un susurró.

Ranma asintió y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, aspirando su delicioso aroma a Lavanda. Akane le dio un apretón a la mano del chico y el sonriendo le correspondió, la peli azul cerró sus ojos también... y comenzó a cantar:

_"When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained  
_

_But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same"_

Akane abrió un ojo para observar a su prometido, el cual sonreía aun, se quedo unos segundos observándole y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la apacible música, continuo moviendo los labios diciendo la letra de la canción.

-Te la regalo- escuchó en su oído libre

-¿¡Que!- la muchacha lo observó incrédula, con una mirada inocente y los labios entre-abiertos, sin creerse aun las palabras del chico.

Ranma soltó el agarre de sus manos y subió la suya por el brazo de la muchacha, con extrema delicadeza deslizó sus dedos por sobre la manga de la prenda china y finalmente se detuvo en el hombro de la muchacha. La respiración de Akane se había agitado de repente y cuando el muchacho terminó su recorrido lo observó a los ojos, quitándose el audífono por el momento. Ranma también la miro a los ojos:

-T-te... te la regalo... se te ve bien.

Akane sonrió con dulzura infinita y asintió, la idea le agradó y mucho, aunque luego de unos segundos aquella sonrisa tierna se transformó en una traviesa y burlona.

-La verdad, Ranma, es que yo solamente te la iba a robar por una noche, pero si insistes me la quedo- se colocó el audífono nuevamente, se encogió de hombros y colocó ambas manos palma con palma entre sus rodillas, cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

El oji-azul soltó una carcajada y repitió su anterior acción, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y cerró los ojos, era sorprendente como había cambiado su relación... En estos dos años había evolucionado de manera increíble.

No se habían dicho con las palabras exactas sus sentimientos, pero en estos pequeños momentos íntimos donde se comportaban como una legitima pareja de enamorados no era necesario decir nada.

_They Love The Music_

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 am y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. En la habitación de la menor de las Tendo dos jóvenes reposaban pacíficamente en la cama.

Ranma se encontraba igual que anoche, acostado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Akane, bueno ella se encontraba recostada en el abdomen del muchacho, acurrucada y aún se podía escuchar la música salir de los audífonos y a la muchacha decir palabras incomprensibles entre sueños.

Poco a poco el oji-azul comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintió un peso en su estomago que le impedía moverse. Bajó la vista y allí estaba su pequeño ángel. Con los labios fruncidos en un actitud infantil, con la camisa roja completamente desarreglada y los cabellos revueltos.

El muchacho la observó anonadado, casi maravillado con los labios entre abiertos, le resultaba extraño en cierta forma. Sin proponérselo, lentamente acercó su mano a los cabellos azulados de la muchacha y los acarició. Inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló, observándola. Hasta que sonrió...

-Me gustaría poder decirte lo que siento, Akane- murmuró casi con dulzura-Espero que algún día, pueda decirte-Akane abrió los ojos, pero el muchacho no se dio cuenta de ello-Que te amo.

_** Notas finales:**_

_¡Preparaos para una biblia! xD Nyan~~ Bueno comienzo dando gracias por los reviews de mi anterior one-shot *-* 11 pero que felicidad xD, me puse a saltar en una pierna jeje._

_Nyan~~ :D Bueno segundo las explicaciones del fic, ahora si preparaos para un biblia._._

_Resulta que este fic está basado en un fan art que yo dibuje hace un tiempo aquí el URL:_

_25 . media . tumblr tumblr _ m4cvnaVojL1rq4axgo4 _ 1280 . jpg (sin espacios)_

_La idea de que Ranma le preste su camisa a Akane me encanta *-* y quise plasmarla en este one-shot. También la idea de que para Ranma lo sucedido en Jusenkyo supuso una especia de "trauma" y que Akane lo consuele me atrajo bastante . como he dicho antes disfruto verlo sufrir c: Lo del Pijama me ha sucedido muchas veces xD, le robo las camisas a mi hermano 8) y como no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que Akane tenga excusa y se la robe, ocupe eso. Y lo de la música._. Fue mucho más fácil definir el estilo de música de Akane, me la imagino escuchando The Beatle, Adele o Evanescence, quizá Vocaloids o K-pop… pero Ranma fue absolutamente todo un misterio . Por lo que me quede que él se quedara con el Rock Ligero o algo así, no sé si opinaran lo mismo. _

_La verdad me esforcé muchísimo al escribir este One-shot lo empecé más o menos el 27 del mes pasado Junio, y lo termine ayer o anteayer, esperó y los disfruten por que fue con todo cariño :D y durante unos instantes pensé en continuarlo al dejar un final abierto . Pero decidí que mejor no lo continuo porque me da cosa D:_

_Este fic va dedicado a: Catalina Pino (mi querida y adorada Poni gracias por tu apoyo) Elisa Lastra (*O* mi querida Imouto-san te adoro) Maria Paz (. pedazito de baka va para vos también) Natalia y Javiera (*O* mis morenazas como las adoro) Ximena Carvajal (Mi pequeña mangosta *O* Te adoro y gracias por todo tu apoyo en todo :D se que puedo contar con vos) Karlii (*-* Mi adorada Ucchan *-* no creas que me olvide de ti) y todos mis lectores :D_

_Para los seguidores de "Eres parte de mi corazón" Ya estoy trabajando en el epilogo, pero estaba en época de exámenes, ahora que salí de vacaciones espero poder actualizar c: _

_En mi cuenta con xLittleRed estamos con un Nuevo Fic *O* "Calor, mucho Calor" está realmente genialoso jeje, los invito a pasarse c: _

_Déjenme sus reviews y los amare por toda mi vida *-*_

_Atentamente: Akane-chanSaotome_


End file.
